


Mistle-Don't

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, the boys are just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Roman has a plan this Christmas. It may or may not go well.Originally uploaded on @RomanticSanders on Tumblr!





	Mistle-Don't

_‘You can do this Roman,’_ His inner monologue - of course Roman had an inner monologue - told him. ‘ _You’ve been flirting for weeks! There’s no time like the present.’_ Roman took a slow, deep breath and closed his eyes.

Since the events that had transpired after Virgil left and came back, Roman had found himself spending more time with the darker side. Not just out of obligation but Roman often found that he wanted to - he enjoyed the others company. 

Roman stared at his reflection and frowned, stroking his chin in contemplation. Should he try and do something different to impress Virgil? Did he need to? He found he was looking a little tired - the circles under his eyes growing darker with each passing day. Roman sighed and waved the mirror away, grabbing the items he’d prepared the previous night and setting off for Virgil’s room.

Virgil closed his eyes and allowed himself to fully immerse himself in the loud music coming through his headphones. 

_Did you say please just follow me?_

_I thought you wanted me,_

_Cause I want you all to myself…_

He sighed and opened his eyes, staring up at the dark ceiling and letting the song’s lyrics circle his brain. Virgil almost laughed at the accuracy of the lyrics and looked down at his phone, almost expecting to see it laughing at his turmoil. 

He and Roman had been getting closer recently and that left Virgil…confused. At times it was nothing but friendly banter but at other times…Virgil would often catch Roman staring at him for a touch too long or Virgil would get distracted just  _watching_ as Roman talked on and on about his new project - his hands gesticulating wildly and eyes bright with excitement. Was that flirting? Virgil groaned and flopped over, burying his face in his pillow. 

Through the loud guitar sounding through his headphones Virgil heard a muffled knock at his door and he paused his music, taking his headphones off and getting out of bed reluctantly. He knew his hair was probably a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep (as usual) but he couldn’t bring himself to care, exhausted from overthinking…well…everything.

He opened the door and his eyes widened when he found a nervous-looking Roman standing there, a card and something Virgil couldn’t quite make out in hand. He was stood there in his Christmas sweater, a nervous smile on his face. Huh. That was odd. Normally Roman was filled with confidence and vivacity - something was different. 

“Good afternoon, Virgil! I hope I wasn’t…interrupting anything!” Roman said with a phony grin, wincing slightly. ‘ _You’re being way too loud, Moron, he’s going to think you’re an idiot!’_ His inner monologue shouted at him unhelpfully. Roman’s smile faltered but he recovered, looking into Virgil’s eyes and managing a smaller, more natural smile. 

“I was just…listening to some music. What’s up, Princey?” Virgil asked, nervously running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth it. His eyes briefly flickered up to Roman’s hair and he felt a strange mix of jealousy and awe at how perfect and soft it looked…perfect texture for running his fingers through. Virgil cleared his throat and looked away. 

_‘Dude, he was totally staring at your hair. Good sign!’_ Roman’s lips quirked a little bit higher and he tentatively reached up to tuck a stray strand behind his ear.  _‘It’s now or never, Roman.’_

“I came because, um, well…I…I have a…”  _‘Spit it out!’_  “I have a gift! For you! A present. Of sorts. You don’t have to accept it but I…I have something for you.”  _‘You’re a dumbass’._

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows at Roman as he stammered through his sentence. 

“You have a present for me? But…you had Logan for Secret Santa…and I-I didn’t get you anything.” Virgil said, fiddling with the end of his sleeves. “Are you okay, Ro? You look nervous.” Roman looked up and let out an anxious - Ha! - chuckle.

“You noticed?” Roman said softly, before clearing his throat and thrusting the card in Virgil’s direction. “It’s just…this is for you.” Virgil took the card and turned it, seeing his name inscribed on it in beautiful purple calligraphy. 

“Wow, Roman, um…thank you. I-I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything…” 

“No need! You don’t have to get me anything, just…open the card? Please? I’d love to see your reaction to it, it took quite a while to craft.” Roman said, standing up straighter and fiddling with  _something_ in his hands, Virgil couldn’t quite see. He eyed Roman suspiciously before slowly beginning to tear open the envelope.

‘What if this is a trick?’ Virgil thought, ‘What if these past few weeks have been a ruse to get you to trust him? What if…what if he doesn’t really like you?’ Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat and continued opening the envelope and tried to pretend as though his hands weren’t shaking. He could feel Roman’s eyes on his. 

Virgil finally opened the envelope and pulled out a beautifully drawn card depicting all of Virgil’s favourite songs and lyrics. On the front it said:  _‘You’re my light in the dark.’._  Virgil could feel himself begin to tear up.

“Roman, this is-”

“Open it.”

Virgil flicked his eyes up to Roman who was staring at him with an intensity he hadn’t seen before. He took one more look at the cover before opening the card. 

_‘Look up. - Roman’_ Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. His heart was hammering inside his chest. So this was a joke? A game? Virgil slowly began to look up, his stomach turning, defences up, and a sarcastic quip ready for whatever Roman had planned. When he looked up he’d realised he hadn’t planned for this.

Roman was holding a sprig of mistletoe above them both, a nervous grin on his features and a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

“Roman, wha-”

“Virgil, I…These past few weeks have been…” Roman took a deep breath and locked eyes with Virgil. “Ever since you left because of me - don’t argue, I know it was my fault - and came back, we’ve been growing a lot…closer. A-And I’m not sure if it was just me who was feeling it but…I’m beginning to see that I feel things for you that I’m not sure I’ve felt for anyone else before. You make my heart race and my palms sweat and when you smile it’s instantly better than any treasure I could ever find on any quest. I want to be the person to make you smile.” Virgil smiled shyly before covering his mouth with his sweater-covered hand.

“I-I’m not saying you have to kiss me or even return my feelings. If you’re at all uncomfortable I’ll leave immediately and we can pretend this never-” But Roman was cut off by a pair of soft lips touching his. He let his hand drop and come up to cradle Virgil’s elbow gently instead, his eyes slipping closed as he reciprocated the kiss. 

“I like you too, dummy.” Virgil said quietly as they parted, his arms encircling Roman’s neck. 

Roman grinned and pulled Virgil in once more, truly making the most out of his Christmas gift.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3:30am on Christmas day when i was feeling fluffy and fic-y and I realised I never uploaded it to ao3 so here it is! It's late but ta da!!
> 
> The song referenced is All To Myself by Marianas Trench! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Follow me on Tumblr if you want to as well! @RomanticSanders
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
